Father's Day
by CSMichaelis
Summary: "Mama says it is father's day, we should do something good for dad." Evian said. The children have a few ideas for their father on his special day.
1. Chapter 1

"Mama, said it's father's day. We should do good things for dad. He said we can give dad extra hugs and drawing and when he comes home we can tell him we love him. That would make him happy." Evian said to his siblings.

"I have a good idea brothers and sisters, we should tell it to mommy, it would be a happy thing to do." Rachel grinned.

"I like happy things, they are good. Dad likes them too right brother Evian?" Rowan asked.

"Yes brother Rowan. He likes have and nice things...like Mama"

"Mommy is a happy thing, I love mommy." Vincent smiled.

"Daddy is happy because mommy is here. What is a happier thing than mommy?"

"I do not know, I have not found a thing better than mum."

"I know, brothers sisters, I know what is happier, Mommy and Daddy together!" Rachel clapped happily.

"Yes, mum and dad are good. I like having them both here. Dad takes care of mum and I love him." Rowan said.

"I love them too, they are good to have, and they will never go away, even when we are big!" Vincent said excitedly.

"Yay!" The four oldest children cheered loudly and clapped. Angelina and Kathryn who lay in their beds cooed softly.

"Are you having a good time little ones?" A gentle voice called from behind them.

"Cousin Lizzy!" They cried out, four pairs of arms wrapped around her instantly.

"You're all so sweet and adorable." She squeaked.

"We love you Cousin Lizzy, do you want to come see mommy with us?" Vincent cuddled into her.

"Yes, mum loves you lots, do you want to see?" Rowan grabbed her hand. She smiled. Alright then, come on. Your mother is in the next room."

"We should call mommy so he knows we are coming, he does not like it when me. Prince Soma and Mr. Agni come without telling him.

"But that is different sister, mum knows we're here."

"I am still going to do it." Rachel said stubbornly. The group walked into the hall where the young princess began to shout.

"Oh Mommy, we are coming to see you. We know where you are and we want to talk to you for Daddy!" Ciel chuckled as he heard his daughter.

"Since when do you need to announce yourselves?" He asked as they entered.

"You were unhappy when Soma did it." Rachel explained hugging him.

"Yes, but you're my children, that's not the same thing."

"See, I told you." Rowan said, Rachel stuck out her tongue.

"Enough. What did you want to tell me?"

"I think we should get daddy a kitty!" Rachel said excitedly.

"As much as he'd love that, getting anymore pets isn't really -"

"Oh please mommy, he will cry if we do not get him a daddy's day present, he will think we do not want him anymore and run away and get lost and it will rain on his head!" Rachel began to sob. Ciel lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Rachel, your father loves cats,but he's not going to run away just because we don't get one for him. Even if he did, he wouldn't be gone long. Because he would miss us very much. Your father couldn't get lost either, he knows his way around, he'll always come back to us, just as he promised."

"Even without a kitty?"

"yes Rachel, even without a cat." Ciel soothed.

"Awe, poor Rachel, she's so sweet." Lizzy commented.

"Perhaps a little too sweet."

"Mum, can we give dad lots of things?"

"Like what?"

"Happy things!"

"Happy things you say, what would you give him?"

"A hug, I could draw a picture of us for him and I can tell him he's a good dad and I am happy that he is our dad " Rowan answered

"That sounds like a good idea."

"You do not like my kitty idea?" Rachel sniffled.

"It's a nice idea, it's just not something we can do right now."

"Mommy, I know, I do. He likes being dad, can we get him a new baby?"Vincent asked, Lizzy laughed.

"Absolutely not. No more babies, I don't know what it is with everyone wanting me to have babies all the time."

"We like babies mommy and you are good at taking care of us."

"I know you do Vincent, but I already have six babies. I don't need anymore."

"But mum, it's for dad's day."

"No Rowan." The children bowed their heads.

"Well, this is strange, you all look like my children, but that can't possibly be, because my little ones are usually very happy." Sebastian said joining them.

"Daddy, we are sad babies."

"I see that Rachel, but why?"

"It is Daddy's day, we wanted to give you something special like we did for mommy's day. We know how happy it is for you to be daddy so we asked mommy to get a baby for you." Sebastian covered his mouth with his hands to hide the amusement.

"My dear, sweet children, what a very kind thought it was. However, your mother and I are quite happy with the children we already have."

"Because we are your very favorite babies in the whole wide world?"

"More than that, you are my favorite babies in the history of babies, and that little ones is a lot of babies." Sebastian said.

"Daddy, are we your only babies?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"If you like being a daddy, why did you not have any before brother Evian?"

"Because I was waiting for your mother, so we could have all of you."

"Awe, Sebastian that's so sweet."

"Careful Sebastian, there's been a lot of sweet and adorable things today, we wouldn't overwhelm Lizzy."

"Daddy, why did you have to wait for mommy, he was not with you?"

"Not for a very long time. You see, I was born many centuries before your mother. Then of course I had to wait for him. But we finally found each other and then we decided to have a beautiful family and be happy."

"If we can't get a new baby,or a kitty, what should we get for you daddy?"

"Well, I think what I would like for father's day is to spend time with my family, perhaps a hug from each of you, maybe a hug from your mother..then tonight, all of us can go outside and enjoy a picnic in the courtyard where we can play games and I can t tell you a story or two."

"Yay, mama, dad wants to be with us. He will not run away without out a new baby or kitty."

Sebastian looked down at the children in surprise.

"You thought I would leave you because I didn't receive a cat or new baby?" Rachel nodded.

"My precious children, I could never do such a thing to you. It's certainly true that I enjoy having a cat or two -"

"Or five thousand." Ciel interjected.

"That would be rather nice, however, nothing is as important to me as my family. I shall never,ever run away from you. Do you understand?" The children nodded.

"Go and get ready for lunch now, we'll be along shortly. Each child gave their father a hug as they passed. Ciel felt guilty for not doing anything special for his mate as Sebastian had done for him. The older demon sensed the unhappiness.

"Ciel,you mustn't worry, it's alright." He knelt down and stroked his mate's hair.

"It's not, you and the children gave me quite a mother's day, I haven't been able to g-" Sebastian silenced him with a kiss, pulling Ciel into his arms as he did so and stood up.

"you have given me everything. Would you like to know what the best father's day gift truly is my love?"

"What?" Sebastian kissed him once more.

"Being a father." He whispered softly.

"I love you very much Sebastian."

"And I love you, forever and always." Sebastian carried the young demon into the hall where they turned to get their young twins. Sebastian put Ciel down handed them both to Ciel before lifting him up once again and taking him into the dinning room.

Ciel placed the infants in their bassinets and prepared their bottles.

"Lizzy, can I ask you to watch Angel and Kathryn for a while tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Of course."

"Thank you, it shouldn't take long."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking the children to town. We're going to get some presents."

"Awe, what are you getting?"

"The very thing I told Rachel I wasn't, a damn cat." Sebastian deserved more than what he said he wanted. Ciel knew that by taking the four eldest children, he would be coming home with more than one, but his love for his mate was stronger than his dislike for the creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel led the children into the field, the area had been mostly rural and a stable stood just beyond the farm house ahead of them.

"Remember, you can't call me your mother while we're here, these people aren't like us, they wouldn't understand." Ciel said gently.

"Yes M-" the four child placed their hands over their mouths. Ciel shook his head in amusement. As they got to the house, A man greeted them with a smile.

"Stay quiet and behave while I talk to me." He told them.

The four children formed a small circle and began to whisper to each other.

"We can see the kitties, this is good. I would like to play with them brothers, do you want to play with them too?"

"Yes." The boys whispered back in unison. Rachel giggled.

"Daddy will be so surprised,he will love his new kitty." Rachel frowned suddenly.

"Will he love it more than us brothers?" Evian touched her arm.

"No sister,Dad and mama gave us promises remember, look around your neck. Dad will love his kitty but he will always love us more. He will love Mama too."

"Yes, maybe we will be allowed to play with the baby kitty. Dad will share." Rowan said, Evian grinned.

"I like kitties and puppies brothers and sister." The eldest confessed.

"We have a big puppy at home, Finny plays with him a lot."

"Yes, do you remember when we pretended he was a horsey and daddy let us ride him in the yard?"

"Oh yes, I remember. Mommy was very upset when he saw us. He was even more angry when sister Rachel slipped off and almost got hurt. Dad had to stay with Grandmother and Grandfather forever!" Vincent said.

"Poor Daddy." The twins said together.

"Come on you four." Ciel called, the children followed Evian in a line to their mother.

"Would you look at the wee ones, all in a row,just like little ducklings." The man chuckled warmly.

"I like duckies!" Rachel giggled as she passed him.

Ciel led them to the stable where they found a black and white mother cat nursing six kittens who were all impatiently trying to eat.

"Why are they biting her, that isn't nice." Rowan looked to Ciel for answers.

"They're hungry, that's how their mother feeds them." Ciel explained gently.

"Can I hug one please?"Rachel asked bouncing excitedly.

"Wait until they've eaten."

"Can I hug the one that looks like Kitty?" Rachel asked noticing the thin white kitten that had left it's mother's side.

it wandered curiously over to the group and to Ciel's astonishment, it began to rub it's body across Rachel's legs.

"She likes me!" Rachel cried picking the animal up and holding it close. The kitten purred contentedly as it rubbed it head on the girl's cheek.

"Can she be mine, please I already love her. I will take care of her and hug her every day." She vowed. Ciel sighed. How could he possibly deny his little girl this happiness?

"I-Alright, you can have the cat."

"Yay!" The children cheered for their sister.

"What lovely see ones they are. Your father must be so proud of you all." The man said kindly.

"He is. Daddy loves us so much." Rachel replied snuggling the tiny cat.

"Good kitty, pretty kitty, you are my kitty." She sang softly.

"That is good, sister Rachel will never be sad again, she has a friend." Vincent smiled.

"Are we going to find the perfect kitty for dad?" Rowan asked.

"No, I have the perfect one, do you see her, she picked me, tiny Rachel."

"We have to find one for him, yes." Ciel moved closer as the kittens pulled away from their mother.

The mother cat stood up as the last of her babies left her and looked at Ciel. Her emerald eyes met his blue and she walked slowly over to him. She soon began to rub against his leg.

"No." Ciel said moving away. The cat followed purring softly.

"Mama kitty like you." Evian giggled.

"it looks like it." The other kittens had joined them, each one seemed to choose one of the children.

"Can we have them?"The children asked in unison,each holding a kitten. Ciel watched as Evian sat down and laid the orange and white striped cat on it's back and began playing with it's paws and rubbing it's chest. Ciel shook his head.

"You really are your father's son Evian." He said.

"Yes." The boy replied. Ciel turned back to the last two kittens. A sleek black cat with a strange marking around its right eye. The white patch took the form of a slightly disfigured heart. It meowed frantically looking at the group,it's tail waved slowly behind it. The tan kitten beside it seemed to comfort its sibling. The mother left Ciel to tend to her unwanted babies. She circled around them carefully brushing against them as if showing her love.

Ciel looked at them for a long moment.

"You have an actual attachment to your babies don't you?" He reached out and rubbed the mother cat's head.

"I've had cats an dogs all me life, tis not a common response for a mother cat to love her babies so.. This one's special, she is. She's a very young mother but she knows what she wants for her family, Eve took on a full grown fox the day she gave birth, she's a protective mother."

"I can respect that." Eve reminded Ciel of his own family. If what the man said was true, this cat was willing to die for her babies,just as Ciel would, without hesitation.

"You did say you couldn't keep any of them?"

"That's right lad."

"I don't really have a choice, I can't break up such a family can I?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, where do baby kitties come from?" Rachel asked curiously.

"From their mother." Ciel explained as they walked through the castle door.

"But how does the mommy get the babies?"

"She has them. They live in her tummy for a little while and then they're born."

"We lived in your tummy." Vincent said.

"Yes, and the kittens lived in their mother's tummy."

"Oh." Four voices replied.

"Mama?" Evian called petting the kitten in his arms.

"What?"

"How do babies get in their mama's tummy?"

"Let's go find your father, he's probably wondering what's taken us so long." Ciel said peering into the sitting room. Upon finding it empty, he instructed the children to take the new additions into the room and watch over them before closing the door.

"Master Ciel, Master Sebastian was just about to go searching for you. he's so worried."

"Where is he, I'll tell him we're fine."

"He's upstairs getting -"

"There you are, you have no idea how - where did you go, I thought you said you were going to town you aren't normally there long, I was beginning to think something happened." Ciel found himself in Sebastian's arms.

"I'm sorry, we're fine. We had to go a little further than I thought. Do we still have milk?"

"We should I just brought it in today."

"Good. I want you to get some of the small bowls we have, the milk and meet me by the stairs."

"What are you up to?"

"Don't ask questions, I'm going to get Angel and Kathryn from Lizzy, then I'll be there."

"Ciel -" the young demon was gone before Sebastian could finish speaking.

The older demon sighed but set about the task.

Ciel knocked on Lizzy's bedroom door and could hear his daughters cooing and Angelina growling.

"Ciel, you're back, did you..." She allowed her voice to trail off .

"Yes. Were the babies any trouble?"

"Not really, Angelina was cranky here and there but we managed."

"Good. Thank you for looking after them,do you want to come down with us?" Ciel crossed the room to the infants. He lifted Angelina into his arms and rested her head on his chest. The child quieted almost immediately. Ciel smiled at her.

"That's my good girl." He said and kissed her head.

Lizzy took Kathryn into her arms.

"I love watching your children Ciel, they're so adorable."

They made their way down stairs where Sebastian was waiting for them.

"Would you mind telling me your reasoning for these items?" He asked.

"I do mind, I'd rather show you." Ciel walked back to the room where the Michaelis children sat playing with their kittens. Their laughter could be heard from them.

"You really should be careful about the genetics you pass on to our children." Ciel teased.

"But dear one, our children have all my best qualities." Sebastian replied.

"really, then maybe you'd like to explain this, open the door carefully." Sebastian did as he was asked and could hardly believe his eyes.

"There is a family of-"

"go put the milk out. They'll have to get used to it soon, they're getting to be that age." Sebastian set the bowls down and filled them with milk. The black kitten with the white marking rubbed it's head on Sebastian's hand.

"Aren't you a beautiful little one." He picked it up and began to stroke its fur as it purred softly.

"Sebastian." Ciel called.

"Yes my love?"

"Look at Evian." Sebastian turned his head still stroking the kitten's fur.

Evian once again had the kitten on it's back softly massaging its paws.

"That's interesting, he looks like you but acts like me." Sebastian said amused by the realization.

"He's not the only one, Rowan's doing it too."

"My Ciel, you don't like cats, why would you bring them home?"

"I don't usually, and i only planned on bringing one home for you as a father's day present. Then before I knew it, the kittens had attached themselves to our children and the man I got them from said the mother was very protective of them and I noticed she has an attachment to her babies that's not normal for a cat. The man told me that she got in a fight with a fox to protect them the day they were born. I know it sounds strange but-"

"But you got into a fight with something much worse when Rachel and Vincent were born. Ciel, it's not strange at all, you did the right thing in not breaking up the family." Sebastian kissed his mate.

"You'd say that because you-"

"It's true Ciel. You were reminded of your love for our children and you would never permit anything to tear our family apart, because of this you were unable to do such a thing to them. You know that I would have been happy to simply be with you all and you didn't have to -"

"Sometimes being a mate and a mother means that you do things for your family that you may not be be one hundred percent comfortable with but if it's not hurting anyone I-"Sebastian kissed him again. Angelina tapped her father's face whimpering.

"My dear Angel, what do you need?" The tiny girl reached out to the kitten in her father's arms.

"You have to be very gentle with her." Sebastian took his daughter's hand and gently stroked the kitten's fur.

"Nice kitty, very nice." He said as he continued. Angelina grinned happily.

"Good girl, Daddy is very proud of you." Sebastian told her. Ciel smiled as well, Sebastian continued to amaze him with the love he gave the children.

"Happy Father's day." Ciel said. To the young demon's surprise, Sebastian put the kitten down to carefully embrace him.

"thank you. Truly I have received many gifts in my life with you. However, anything worth saying is worth repeating. The greatest father's day gift I could ever have, you have already given. The chance to be a father, to have a beautiful family is more than I deserve. It is the greatest gift of all."


End file.
